There is only 1 possible Direction
by startingtowriteforfun
Summary: I've always wanted to write. So here it is my first piece of writing. It's about 1D and read to find out more
1. Chapter 1

Well I've always wanted to right but I never really knew what to right about. Luckily 1D appeared. Sorry for the spelling mistakes but I'm not English, please let me know what you think.

(untitled)CHAPTER 1-PART1

He leaned towards me, I felt his face close to mine, our lips were about to touch when I realized there was no way I'd let that happened, after all I didn't want to be just another one, or did I? My head was a complete mess; I had no clue what to do. I guess I had never thought of him that way, or had I? What was a clear image became a blurry picture: Was I really falling for him? Well in love or not in love I realized I had to figure myself out before making a decision.

Luckily I managed to pull him away in time. He was now looking at me I could tell he was confused has his green eyes sank into mine.

"What's wrong" he asked.

"Nothing's wrong I'm just not into you…I thought you knew that!" I didn't look back as I walked away, but I could feel his deep green eyes on the back of my neck.

The street got quieter as I got farther away from Jodie's, but my thoughts didn't. I could hear all the parts of my brain screaming at me. I could only think that a million girls dreamt of the opportunity of kissing Harry Styles. So why had I just thrown it away.

Whether it had been a good or a bad call I couldn't say. All I knew was that I had to keep this to myself.

FOUR WEEKS BEFORE

"Are you guys planning to miss the plane?" Sophie shouted desperately. Well to be fair it's true that me and Marianne were taking a long time to decide which magazines and chocolates we should buy, but we wanted all to be perfect, after all we were spending 6 months away from home and it wouldn't be very nice to see our first day ruined. We had finally came to a decision: no chocolates and no magazines. I know it sounds crazy but after 15 minutes arguing loudly inside LX airport's free shop we realized we didn't need anything to make our day perfect but ourselves and of course LONDON.

"We're coming, why are you so nervous, it's just the first day of the rest of our lives!" I answered ironically.

"You can be really dramatic when you want to. Now let's go before the plane leaves without us."Sophie replied throwing pulling our harms strongly towards the gate and dragging through the stuffy corridors. As NYC airports do never sleep as well. Even though it was only 4 o'clock in the morning the airport was bustling with people from all over the world.

We slip through hundreds of traveler until we finally reached our gate. People were still uncomfortably sitting on the hideous metallic chairs. All of them seemed very impatient as well as awkwardly quiet. Well all of them apart from us of course. We were jumping with excitement I still couldn't believe that my father had agreed to let me take Erasmus.

"Look it's time to board" Marianne said enthusiastically."Hurry up".

As we got into the plane we all calmed down and looked at each other apprehensively. We all understood that this moment meant a major change in our lives. We couldn't say why but we felt that nothing would be the same anymore…


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 - MEETING THE FAMILY

As the plane got higher and higher we finally started to look and around. As my eyes quickly scanned the room I realized that most passengers were way older than us, apart from two girls sitting on the row next to ours. They were clearly older than us, they were already college girls. One of them had curly light hair and light eyes, she didn't seem very nice. The other one, however, had straight dark hair with delicately cut bang and big brown eyes and seemed very friendly. I was almost sure I'd seen that face before I just didn't know where.

"I think I've seen that face somewhere before…" I said to Marianne giving a fast glance at the mysterious girl.

"That's just what I was thinking. She's clearly a college girl. She might be around 22…I don't know any English people that are already in college but I'm sure I've seen her face."

"Well I reckon she's not famous. Otherwise we'd have recognizer" Sophie said. And she was right. There was no way we would ever forget a famous face.

"I guess we could ask her" I suggested. Immediately they both looked at me doubtingly."What? It's just a girl she won't kill you".

"Why don't you ask her Miss-I-don't-ever-care-about-what-people-say?"

And so I did. We started talking cheerfully and eventually we knew everything about her and her actually-very-nice-friend. They both studied and lived together in Sheffield and threw some amazing parties at the weekends to which we were immediately invited. They were returning from their two weeks holiday in Portugal.

Half an hour later we knew everything about these girls but we still hadn't figured out why her face was so familiar to us. Maybe she reminded us of someone but I really couldn't tell who. The next couple of hours flew between giggles and embarrassing stories. Finally the pilot announced that the plane would land in a minute…and so it did.

Has we got to the baggage hall we exchanged numbers and they made us promise we'd visit them. The together we went to the arrivals. It wasn't very easy for us to find the ones who'd be our family for the next 6 months but with a little help from our new friends: Gemma and Allison we eventually did.

There were five of them. A very tall and elegant lady with her beautiful and shinny hair pulled up to let her blue aqua eyes be seen, was going to be our mother, next to her was her husband, a gentleman with a nice and friendly smile on his face, who immediately hugged us and introduced her two their three children. Firstly we met Chloe, their younger daughter; she was still 2 years old. She looked after her mom and had the most lovely dimples, then we were introduced to Kaitlin she was 17 (finally someone our age), she seemed really nice as she greeted us with a warm smile and scanned us with her hazelnut eyes. Her light hair was perfectly and straightly combed. Finally we met their oldest son, Peter. He was very tall and attractive; I looked to Sophie as she blushed when he craved his gorgeous blue eyes on hers. His dark hair was appealingly messy and he had the same shinny smile has his dad. Me and Marianne glanced at each other right away, as we noticed the chemistry between the two of them. It was obvious.

Our new family was very happy to know that we had already made some friends. We said goodbye to them as they got into Gemma's blue mini cooper. Still, I couldn't tell who she resembled to.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3-HOME SWEET HOME

It didn't take us long to get to our new house or at least it didn't seem to as the time flew. Sophie and Peter spent the whole time talking about their favorite bands, believe it or not they had a lot in common. As for me and Marianne we were too excited about London to concern about who was better Rammstein or Guns n Roses. As we passed by the London Eye, we remembered the last time we had been there three years ago with our mates from a summer college. We were devastated when our monitor told us we wouldn't be able to go for a ride because we were short on time, so we had promised that this time we wouldn't leave London before doing so.

Our sister -to –be told us everything about our new school. Our schedule was amazing has we finished school around 3 everyday and according to her so were our new teachers. Unfortunately we wouldn't be in the same class since Sophie and Marianne were taking arts and I was taking science. Luckily Allison would be my classmate.

We were told we were arriving and as we looked out the Cadillac's window we saw ourselves in what it seemed to be a great neighborhood. Even though it was still very early for a Sunday, there were already many people in the street. An old lady waved as we stopped in front of the zebra crossing.

"That's Mrs. Hope", announced Hannah (our mom)"She is an adorable neighbor and she's very helpful. She used to babysit Peter, back in his dippers days, well until he was 13 actually".

"Seriously mom was that really necessary" Peter replied loudly.

"What's the matter honey we all know that you were afraid of staying alone. "

We all started laughing loudly as he sank in his seat and tried to pout. But it didn't last long as he started giggling along. Sophie looked at him. Me and Marianne smiled to each other: Sophie loved who could laugh at themselves. That was definitely something.

"Look mommy we're here" said Chloe impatiently. Before us there was a huge, white house, with glass covering the walls. The garden was very big as well and had roses from all imaginable colors. As we got inside we realized that it was even better in the inside. The living room was enormous with a flat screen, loads of impressive paintings on the walls all made by the family members. A big blue and white striped sofa lied in the middle of the division, decorated with lovely pink squared cushions. There was also an adorable antique coffee table and two red armchairs that had been restored.

"The rooms are all on the second floor apart from yours which is in the attic" announced Kaitlin.

"A room in the attic" Screamed the three of us in unison. "Awesome".

We quickly rushed upstairs and found a big white door with our names on it. As we opened it we found a huge division with three big beds lying next to each other. The white walls were naked except one that had an inscription which had clearly been hand written:

_To the newest members of our family. I'm sure you'll enjoy your stay. Hope you like your new room. We decided to leave your walls blank cause it's a new start for you and we thought you'd like to decorate your room according to you taste"_

_Love, Hannah_

"How sweet of her" Sophie sighed.

"She was really nice indeed" Marianne replied.

"C'mon we need to start unpacking. It'll be meal time soon and I still want to have a bath."

"Well I think I just found the bathroom" screamed Sophie enthusiastically, as she opened a door. It was only when we got there that we understood her excitement. There was a big hydro massage bath in the middle of the room as well as a shower in one of the corners. There were three sinks and, obviously, a toilet.

An hour later we were all ready and about to go downstairs when we heard a knock. As we said come in, Kaitlin appeared.

"I was only checking if you girls were ready. I was wondering whether you'd like to go for a stroll and meet the neighborhood as the lunch won't be till nine."

"Sure" we replied "We'll be downstairs in no time.

As she left Sophie asked "Do you think she's got any cute friends?"

"Cute friends" I demanded confused.

"Yes cute friends. Cute guy friends" she recalled.

"Why are you asking about Kaitlin's friends? You don't think we didn't notice the way you looked at Peter. Well I don't blame you he's hot and he's 20 so he's only a few years older. I wish I'd seen him first" Marianne said cheerfully.

"Better than the way he looked at him is the way he looked at her" I replied.

"See, see you're doing it again you two are always making up stories. That's why I get pissed at you sometimes. Sophie claimed angrily.

"If you keep screaming like that Romeo will hear you!" Marianne mocked.

We all started laughing loudly and suddenly the door banged and we all screamed.

"So sorry girls I didn't mean to scare you it's the draught. I hope I didn't interrupt anything. Peter said politely.

"No worries. " Replied Sophie -"We're just making fun of each other anyway.

"Well just wondering if you'd like something to eat or maybe a cup of coffee cause you've been up since early. You look great by the way" flattered Peter glancing at Sophie's denim shorts.

"Thanks" she replied blushing.

Me and Marianne smiled slightly at each other and followed them down the stairs, playfully singing _All you need is love_, despite Sophie's efforts we didn't stop until we reached the ground floor.

As we gobbled up the coffee Kaitlin explained us our route.

As soon as we got ready Kaitlin announced that her friends wouldn't be able to meet us as they had all gone camping together.

"I feel sorry that you didn't meet our friends from Sheffield. They're really nice. You'd have liked them" I said.

"I know I feel sorry too, but they were already so far away when I saw them that I just waved past the car. They had a nice car though, I know someone with an exactly same one. I just can't remember who." Kaitlin answered.

"Well it isn't a big deal. They invited to a party next weekend. You should come with us and you'll meet them there."Marianne concluded.

"Ok then. Are you sure it's fine for them though. I mean it isn't like they invited me or so."

"They're cool. It'll be fine for sure!" Sophie said.

"So girls are you ready or what?" Peter demanded.

"Why are you coming as well?" Sophie asked demonstrating some enthusiasm.

"Sure unless someone else has a license" He replied with a smile on his face.

It was around 10 when we left; We went sightseeing and shopping which took us longer than it was supposed to. Well way longer to tell the truth. You see, when you are travelling with Marianne it's impossible not to spend at least 4 hours (each day) shopping. So we decided to have lunch at Nando's and do some strolling around in the afternoon.

It was already 7 o'clock when we returned home. We were exhausted but we had had a great time. Peter was very outgoing and we had a blast with Kaitlin, she was indeed hilarious. Something told me we'd be great friends.

That night I spent some time with Chloe, I really liked her cause she reminded me of my little sister. Even though my little sister was way older than Chloe they resembled a lot. I found out that Chloe is very fond of her cousin Harry; In fact, he's the person she likes the most. It's funny how a little girl can have so much to say.

By the end of the night, we were still to full to go to bed because of the dinner delicious dinner, Hannah was a very good cook, and so we decided to play mimic together.

As we lied awake in the dark, silently, only one thing was on our minds: the first day of school.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Marianne's point of view

I woke up the next morning feeling very excited about what would hopefully be a Great day. I had a shower and got ready. As I returned to the room I happily checked that the morning sun had come to greet me. The wooden floor was enlightened and warm. I stood in front of the closet wondering what to put on. To me the first impression was the most important. As I looked back I saw that both Sophie and Theresa were still asleep, which was very weird cause I'm usually the one that takes longer to wake up. I glanced once again towards the wardrobe and my mind clicked. I put on my tight, spotted brown and pink dress and put on my brown wedges. I woke Sophie up so that she could help me to get Theresa out of the bed. Because we knew each other so well, we knew exactly what to do to wake her up. We climbed on her back and started screaming like crazy people. Finally, she was awake!

Half an hour late they were also both ready. As we went downstairs we could smell fresh coffee and toasts. Hannah was already in the kitchen as well as Greg and Kaitlin.

"Early morning girls." Hannah asked.

"Well we wanted to make sure we wouldn't be late in our first day of school" I explained.

"Peter must be here in no time. Let's just wait for him and we'll then start eating" Greg told us.

We waited for 5 minutes and Peter finally appeared though let's say he wasn't ready at all we had his towel around his waist and his hair was still wet. Well to be precise he looked like he had just come out of the shower. Sophie just stood there incredulous. To be honest so did I. it was obvious that he worked out, if you get what mean.

"Good morning girls. I'm so sorry I didn't know you were already awake" he claimed.

"Peter go get dressed immediately. What an embarrassment" Hannah reprimanded.

He gently grabbed a toast and winked when passing by us; let's just say that Sophie melted like chocolate under the sun.

After breakfast we quickly went upstairs to make sure we wouldn't leave anything behind. Peter was waiting for us inside the car. Sitting next to him was Kaitlin.

After a quiet trip we got to school.

"hope you enjoy your first day girls" Peter wished.

As I crossed the front gates I had a feeling this would be a good day.

Me and Sophie made our way through the corridors trying to find the write classroom. Let's say that according to the map Hannah had given us, we were far far away from our goal.

LIAM'S POINT OF VIEW

I was standing next to Louis as I saw her. Her curly and very shinny hair fell over her shoulders, her deep hazelnut eyes found mine as she scanned the corridors. She seemed lost, but she didn't seem to mind. She just smiled brightly, as if she wasn't worried about anything or anyone at all. People rushed by her and all she did was smiling, not only with her eyes.

I decided to make myself helpful.

MARIANNE'S POINT OF VIEW

I couldn't believe it, could I be dreaming or was I really standing before Liam Payne? I had thought of him many times but I never dreamt that we could meet. I wanted to do something, but I was so excited that all I did was smiling. I glance at him and noticed that he was looking at me, and he was smiling too. The bell rang and I looked back, everyone started to rush into the rooms. I felt a hand on my shoulder and when I turned I almost fainted. It was Liam.

"Hey I'm Liam, can I help you?" He said smiling.

"I'm Marianne and this is Sophie. I guess you can. It's our first day and well to be honest we are completely lost."-I answered.

He grabbed my hand and showed me the way. I was now holding hands with Liam. Well to me it meant the world to him it meant being helpful. We went down several hallways and we turned and left an then right again. I was lost. I was lost in that school, but worst I was lost in Liam. I acted just like a jellyfish, as if I had no bones and no will-power at all I just let him show me the way. We stopped in front of a stuffy classroom with ink stains all over the walls. That was it. That was arts class. I totally forgot about Liam as I got overwhelmed by the surrounding atmosphere. Everyone seemed so passionate so full of hopes and dreams. It was magical.

LIAM'S POINT OF VIEW.

She just stood there fascinated by the artistic environment. It was like she had just got to heaven. Well to tell the truth she looked exactly like one of our fans with they see us. She was gorgeous and I didn't know what to say so I just stood there as well looking at her the exact same way as she looked into the crowded room.

Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder. I glanced back and I saw her friend. She was smiling at me as if she knew exactly what was going on. She had this look in her eyes saying _BUSTED_.

As I got back to myself I realized I was already late. What was I meant to tell the teacher? That I was late because I spent too much time staring at a girl I had just met? I kissed her cheek and rushed through the corridors. On the way to my class I jus kept trying to figure out why I had done so. Why did you that? Why did you do that? You stupid freak, she'll think you're crazy! It was only when I got to my class that I realized why. I had kissed her cheek because I was afraid of not seeing her again. Whether or not it was a good excuse to have kissed her like that out of nowhere I didn't know but honestly it felt good so I DIDN'T CARE.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Marianne's point of view

My fantasy was interrupted by a man's voice.

"Come in and join us girls."It was Mr. Stevenson. He was our arts teacher. His curly hair fell in front of his blue eyes and his perfect smile was greeting us. He really looked like a real artist.

As the class was almost full I sat next to a girl whose name I eventually found out. She was Anne. As me she intended to be a fashion designer and so we immediately liked each other as we had something in common. Though I wished to know her better I could only think about Liam. Was I dreaming or had I really met Liam? Even harder to understand was the reason why he kissed my cheek just like that. From so many girls why would he pick someone he didn't know? My thoughts took complete hold of my mind and I kept trying to convince myself that it had all happened. That Liam had happened.

When I finally decided to stop fighting against reality the bell rang and all the students left. Following them, so did I.

Sophie and I headed to the canteen and joined Theresa, Kaitlin and her friend Jenny. Immediately Theresa realized something was going on, because I wasn't smiling and singing as usual. She grabbed my hand and took me to a quieter place. As I explained her all that had happened she was shocked just as I had been.

Even though every time I looked up at the clock it showed me a different number, my thoughts were the same. All I could think about was Liam.

After school me Sophie and Theresa went to Starbucks to have a cup of coffee and catch up. Kaitlin and Jenny said they had to rehears for the school play and so they couldn't come with us. It was very nice to know that even very far away from home I still had my best friends with me. The conversation theme was obvious: Liam. As always Theresa said that I shouldn't dream a lot cause then I might have my heart broken, and as always Sophie was completely against that idea. She said that it's good to dream even if it hurts and bla,bla,bla But quite Honestly I wasn't paying a lot of attention to their argument as in my mind all I did was reliving the kiss. The way he had done it. It was so natural as if he had known me for years.

Their argument lasted all the way until home. As I arrived so did Peter. Seeing them fighting that way he asked.

"What's that all about girls? Please don't tell me you're fighting over me"

"Yeah right cause we don't have anything better to do that just talk about how good your abbs look" Sophie said. After realizing she had really said it out loud she blushed. Her whole face turned into a giant red tomato.

"So you think they look good hein" he said winking at her. "I'm glad you like them. But what was that argument all about?"

"Well the thing is Sophie thinks that it's good to think that the boy we fancy likes us back even if we barely know him than just wake up to reality" Theresa explained hoping that he'd agree. "She just doen't get that it doesn't work that way with boys."

He was now looking at Sophie's eyes and replied.

"Well I completely disagree. My personal experience is that when you find someone that is so special that all you do is thinking about her it doesn't mind for how long you know each other. One minute, one year it is all the same when it comes to love".

He turned around and got inside as he left Sophie melting inside with a smile on her face.

"Well I guess that there are some exceptions then" Theresa said mockingly. Sophie slapped her softly and we all got inside.

That night, when I closed my eyes I saw Liam's lips reaching my cheek again and whispering good night.

The rest of the week flew by us. We loved our new school as well as our new city. We spent the next days shopping and visiting all of the museums and modern art galleries we could find. By Saturday we already knew how to stroll around in London without getting lost and we had also established our routine. Every day after school we went to Pierre's a café near hour school and had some delicious smoothies then we strolled around the park and went back home. Sometimes at night we went out.

I looked at my phone and saw that I had one new message; it was from the Gemma, the girl we had met on the plane. She wanted to know if we wanted to go to a surprise birthday party she was throwing for her friend Jodie. She told us to bring some friends as the only people there that were around our age were her younger brother and his band cause they had agreed to perform.

We decided to invite Kaitlin and Jenny to come with us.

"Do you think Peter could go as well" Sophie demanded?

"Why do you care? You keep saying you don't like him and saying that he's just insignificant" I mocked.

"C'mon girls don't be bad you know I'm kinda into him" she said blushing. Me and Theresa started laughing like two little kids. Of course we had already realised that but it was very funny to actually hear Sophie saying it as she never talked about her crushes.

We were all excited. I had a good feeling about tonight. After 30 minutes of travelling we came across a road sign that announced we had arrived to Sheffield. It was very easy to find Gemma's friend's house.

As soon as we got out of the car Gemma came to greet us.

"I missed you guys. Are you enjoying London?"

"Sure we are "Theresa said right away. I'd like to introduce you our new older brother Peter". As they shook their hands I looked at Sophie. Her eyes told me she had a bad feeling about Gemma and Peter. I just hopped it wasn't true. We all wanted Peter and Sophie to get together so much.

We were presented to all Gemma's friends and when we reached the yard the unexpected happened.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 5

Marianne's point of view

My fantasy was interrupted by a man's voice.

"Come in and join us girls."It was Mr. Stevenson. He was our arts teacher. His curly hair fell in front of his blue eyes and his perfect smile was greeting us. He really looked like a real artist.

As the class was almost full I sat next to a girl whose name I eventually found out. She was Anne. As me she intended to be a fashion designer and so we immediately liked each other as we had something in common. Though I wished to know her better I could only think about Liam. Was I dreaming or had I really met Liam? Even harder to understand was the reason why he kissed my cheek just like that. From so many girls why would he pick someone he didn't know? My thoughts took complete hold of my mind and I kept trying to convince myself that it had all happened. That Liam had happened.

When I finally decided to stop fighting against reality the bell rang and all the students left. Following them, so did I.

Sophie and I headed to the canteen and joined Theresa, Kaitlin and her friend Jenny. Immediately Theresa realized something was going on, because I wasn't smiling and singing as usual. She grabbed my hand and took me to a quieter place. As I explained her all that had happened she was shocked just as I had been.

Even though every time I looked up at the clock it showed me a different number, my thoughts were the same. All I could think about was Liam.

After school me Sophie and Theresa went to Starbucks to have a cup of coffee and catch up. Kaitlin and Jenny said they had to rehears for the school play and so they couldn't come with us. It was very nice to know that even very far away from home I still had my best friends with me. The conversation theme was obvious: Liam. As always Theresa said that I shouldn't dream a lot cause then I might have my heart broken, and as always Sophie was completely against that idea. She said that it's good to dream even if it hurts and bla,bla,bla But quite Honestly I wasn't paying a lot of attention to their argument as in my mind all I did was reliving the kiss. The way he had done it. It was so natural as if he had known me for years.

Their argument lasted all the way until home. As I arrived so did Peter. Seeing them fighting that way he asked.

"What's that all about girls? Please don't tell me you're fighting over me"

"Yeah right cause we don't have anything better to do that just talk about how good your abbs look" Sophie said. After realizing she had really said it out loud she blushed. Her whole face turned into a giant red tomato.

"So you think they look good hein" he said winking at her. "I'm glad you like them. But what was that argument all about?"

"Well the thing is Sophie thinks that it's good to think that the boy we fancy likes us back even if we barely know him than just wake up to reality" Theresa explained hoping that he'd agree. "She just doen't get that it doesn't work that way with boys."

He was now looking at Sophie's eyes and replied.

"Well I completely disagree. My personal experience is that when you find someone that is so special that all you do is thinking about her it doesn't mind for how long you know each other. One minute, one year it is all the same when it comes to love".

He turned around and got inside as he left Sophie melting inside with a smile on her face.

"Well I guess that there are some exceptions then" Theresa said mockingly. Sophie slapped her softly and we all got inside.

That night, when I closed my eyes I saw Liam's lips reaching my cheek again and whispering good night.

The rest of the week flew by us. We loved our new school as well as our new city. We spent the next days shopping and visiting all of the museums and modern art galleries we could find. By Saturday we already knew how to stroll around in London without getting lost and we had also established our routine. Every day after school we went to Pierre's a café near hour school and had some delicious smoothies then we strolled around the park and went back home. Sometimes at night we went out.

I looked at my phone and saw that I had one new message; it was from the Gemma, the girl we had met on the plane. She wanted to know if we wanted to go to a surprise birthday party she was throwing for her friend Jodie. She told us to bring some friends as the only people there that were around our age were her younger brother and his band cause they had agreed to perform.

We decided to invite Kaitlin and Jenny to come with us.

"Do you think Peter could go as well" Sophie demanded?

"Why do you care? You keep saying you don't like him and saying that he's just insignificant" I mocked.

"C'mon girls don't be bad you know I'm kinda into him" she said blushing. Me and Theresa started laughing like two little kids. Of course we had already realised that but it was very funny to actually hear Sophie saying it as she never talked about her crushes.

We were all excited. I had a good feeling about tonight. After 30 minutes of travelling we came across a road sign that announced we had arrived to Sheffield. It was very easy to find Gemma's friend's house.

As soon as we got out of the car Gemma came to greet us.

"I missed you guys. Are you enjoying London?"

"Sure we are "Theresa said right away. I'd like to introduce you our new older brother Peter". As they shook their hands I looked at Sophie. Her eyes told me she had a bad feeling about Gemma and Peter. I just hopped it wasn't true. We all wanted Peter and Sophie to get together so much.

We were presented to all Gemma's friends and when we reached the yard the unexpected happened.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 6

LIAM'S POINT OF VIEW

I was talking to Louis when the unexpected happened. I looked back and there she was. She looked even better than the first time I had seen her. I had spent the whole week looking for her. After all, all I knew about her was that she loved arts and she was in my school and her name was Marianne. Well you would never guess how many Mariannes that like arts attend my new school. 150 of them to be precise. How do I know it? Well let's say that after our incident I tried to know more about her, what became clearly impossible. I went to the school records and found out that it would be almost impossible to meet my girl again. That made me quite disappointed and I had spent the whole week thinking about her. I only told Harry about her but he said that I had made a complete fool out of myself when I kissed her and that all my chances with her were ruined.

"OMG. She's there!" I said whispering.

"Who's there?" he asked confused.

"Marianne, the girl from the other day" I replied with anxiety.

"Well mate for you two to bump into each other like that it has to mean something" he encouraged.

MARIANNE'S POINT OF VIEW

I could barely breath as I saw him standing there with the same smile on his face. He came towards me .

LIAM'S POINT OF VIEW

I went towards her and as came closer her smile light up. I felt nervous. I know it sounds stupid but I guess I she really meant something to me. Life is weird. I had met thousands of girls the past few months while touring with the guys and none of them meant more than a fan. Now I had met one and my mind wasn't the same. I didn't know where she was from or who she was all I knew was that her smile kept pulling me closer.

MARIANNE'S POINT OF VIEW

"Hi. How have you been doing since Monday?" he asked.

My legs were shaking and my heart was racing.

"Hey. I have been doing fine. London's great." I felt so foolish. What was I doing? Hey was that all I had to say to Liam Payne.

"Isn't it weird that we keep meeting like this?" He said smiling.

"Well I guess so." I replied. I felt my cheeks blushing.

"I guess that must mean something right? He added. His eyes were staring at me. My knees got weaker and I was now struggling to keep standing. Had Liam Payne just said that we meant something? OMG.

"Would you like a drink?" he demanded politely.

"Sure thanks" I said with my still weak voice.

Then he grabbed my hand and it felt just like the day we had met. He showed me the way to the house and all I did was wishing that it was very far away so that we could hold hands forever. As we reached the kitchen we realised we were the only ones there. Everyone was outside partying. I sat on the kitchen counter and just stared at him while he loked for some glasses. He looked back at me and came closer. I felt his lips on my ear and I heard him whispering.

"I'm really glad you're here. Believe it or not I thought of you the whole week. I know it seems crazy but its feels like I've known since forever".

He turned back and reached a bottle of Gin. He poured it into the glasses and sat next to me. We spent some time talking. He was very nice to be around and he wasn't cocky at all.

The conversation was flowing naturally and he was growing on me. I felt so lucky to be there with him. It was as if I was dreaming. All I could hope for was not to wake up and realize it was all gone.

Suddenly he stopped talking and he stood their looking at me.

"What?" I asked wondering whether I had done something wrong.

"Nothing…It's just that…Well after kissing you that day and making a complete fool out of myself I kept trying to figure out why I has done and I've only now understood." He took a deep breath. "There's something about you…something about the way you smile and the way you look at me. Well I guess what I mean is…" He leaned towards me. I felt his warm breathing on m face. Was he going to kiss me? As I tried to calm myself down I felt him coming closer and closer and then suddenly….we were interrupted.

"So sorry guys but we have to sing happy birthday to Jodie" Louis said behind the door. Even though I had loved him since I found out about 1D I absolutely hated him right now.

Liam leaned back and looked at me embarrassed.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"No it's fine" I replied.

"Well I guess everything happens for a reason, right? " he stated

Hearing those words devastated me. One moment he was about to kiss me and the minute after he's saying that it was good he hadn't. Seriously I begin to think that Therea's right.

I rushed out of the kitchen and headed to the garden.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

ZAYN'S POINT OF VIEW

I just kept thinking to myself why hadn't I met this girl before? We had so much in common. The past months me and the guys had been touring around and we only saw hysterical girls saying that they loved us without even talking to us. They'd grab us and took pictures with us and none of them realized how superficial that was.

Sophie, on the other hand, didn't seem to care about the fact that I was famous. It didn't seem to bother her at all…I guess that's why she was so easy to talk to. She saw me for who I was and not for whom she wanted me to be.

Everything was hitting off great, when I noticed that the boy she had come with was walking towards us. To be honest I immediately disliked him as we met. I guess it was the way he looked at Sophie, as if he owned her. He wrapped his hands around his waist and told her they needed to talk. By the look on her face I realized she was upset I just couldn't tell if she was upset because she didn't like him or because I had found out that she was only pretending to like me as the two of them were together.

Because I didn't want to feel like a fool I stood up and went away, leaving them behind. As I headed back to the house I realized I had been a complete jerk to think that any girl could see me as more than just a singer. I felt so humiliated. She had been pretending the whole time; I guess that's just the way it is. Harry was right after all. He always used to say not to expect a lot from girls as we always get our heart broken.

SOPHIE'S POV

I abruptly got up and turned around. I was now face to face with Peter. All week I've been hoping for this moment and now…well it didn't feel right. I was pissed. I just wanted to scream I hate you but as tried to….

ZAYN'S POV

I decided to go back. I wanted to prove Harry that he was wrong, I wanted to prove him that not all the girls are the same and that every once in a while we meet people who are worth fighting for, but more than that I wanted to prove to myself that she was different. That she was different…that she was special.

Tough, when I reached the garden, all my love theories, all my silly hopes over a girl I had just met fell apart, as I saw them kissing. I turned my back on the right away, but even worse, I turned my back on her.

SOPHIE'S POV

I pulled Peter away and slapped him. How could he have done this? He didn't really care about me; he just wanted to prove that he could get all the girls he wanted. Newsflash: he can't. I turned around and went inside, leaving him wondering why he'd been rejected. Well, I knew exactly why he'd been rejected and that why was Zayn.

As I got inside I saw him talking to Kaitlin. They seemed to be having fun, well to much fun. He kept holding her hand and smiling at her. I just felt like kicking her ass off, but I decided that it was better not to make anymore enemies. She was my sister after all even though she wasn't being a good one. My heart broke to pieces as I saw him leaning towards her and kissing her. I didn't cry though. I didn't want him to think that he meant anything to me.

ZAYN'S POV

As I saw Sophie getting inside, I decided to prove her that she was replaceable, that she was just another girl and so I did exactly what Harry would: I started flirting with another chick. However, as I kissed Kaitlin I realized I was wrong. I felt like a complete ass. I was only using her. I didn't want to hurt her feelings and so I immediately backed off.

We all went outside and sang Jodie happy birthday. I felt really bad and I didn't want to go and perform but me and the guys had promised Gemma we would and so I went to look for Liam.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

THERESA'S POV

As I saw Harry Styles, my heart raced. I did now understand everything. He was Gemma's brother and he looked just like her. That had been why I found her face familiar. His eyes were even greener in reality and his hair was even curlier. However, he didn't seem friendly at all. All of the other boys came to greet us, first Liam who immediately went away with Marianne (just hope everything is going well), then Niall who was very nice and charming, after him came Louis who immediately asked if any of us liked carrots, which made everyone laugh. And finally Zayn, who fell head over heels for Sophie. If I wasn't so skeptical I would say that it was love at first sight.

I was really sad. Harry was a complete idiot. I just stood there hoping for us to run towards him and tell him that we loved him. Well for all the Harrys out there, girls hate boys who that they rock, even though he does, or at least did. He threw me a fake smile. But I was too angry to reply so I went inside. I felt just a like a little kid whose parents just told her Santa doesn't exist. Could Harry Styles really be that bad? Well I knew that there was no way something was ever going to happened between us, but I didn't expect him to be that dreadful. I had proved my theory though: it's not worth dreaming about boys cause they'll always break your heart. They either like you or they don't and I was totally sure that Harry Styles had never liked me, didn't like me and would never like me. So I just faced reality and decided to put my hopes and dreams apart. I guess it's better to not have a heart than to have a broken one.

HARRY'S POV

I saw Gemma getting out of Jodie's house. I missed my sister a lot these days. Since she had come to college I just didn't have anyone to fight with. I know it sounds stupid coming from a guy, but I really liked my sister.

Then I saw her. The first thing I noticed was her incredibly curly and messy hair. I had never seen someone with more curls than me before. Then I saw her big almond shaped dark eyes. I felt that they could see right through me. Another thing I noticed about her was that she was very tall, not as tall as me though. She also had a beautiful smile. All the guys went to greet them but I didn't move. I didn't want to be like Zayn who thinks everything is possible if we believe in Love. I think that people either liked us or they don't. So I decided not to even talk to her to make everyone's life easier.

Despite my efforts I couldn't avoid smiling at her. I guess it seemed quite fake, but I still did it. She didn't react. She just pretended that nothing happened and went back inside. To tell the truth nothing had happened. It was just a smile after all. Once more my theory was proved. Girls like boys who care about them so that they can break their heart. She was just one more.

As I got to the front garden to grab a drink I noticed she also there. However she had company. She seemed to be having a blast talking to Louis. She kept smiling and laughing as if he was the most hilarious person in the world. To be honest sometimes he also made me think the same. I felt my feet moving. Why were they moving? Why were they walking towards her? I tried to fight back but it felt impossible and so I let myself go.

"Hi Harry. You won't believe what I just found out. Theresa is studying at Oakbridge. Just like us."

"That's cool" I said bitterly. She was now looking at me with those eyes again. I just felt like going away but then I decided not to. "I'm sorry I didn't come to introduce myself before. I'm not feeling very well today. I'm Harry Styles."

"It's ok we all have bad days." She answered with a smile on her face. Then she turned to Louis and started talking to him ignoring me completely."Gemma told me you were going to sing tonight. Is it true?"She asked him.

"Sure. As long as they…"Louis started.

"Have carrots!"she completed. Then they both started laughing. I was very confused. On the one hand she didn't give care about me and annoyed me, because to tell the truth girls usually did. On the other hand she didn't care about me and I liked that. Not because I was a jerk, but because it felt different.

"Hey dude, where's Liam ? We have to go sing happy birthday to Jodie. I told him.

" Last time I saw him he had gone with that girl he had been sighing about all week. I don't know her name. I couldn't even introduce myself as he immediately took her away. I'll go and find them. "He replied. He smiled at Theresa and then whispered to my ear "She loves John Mayer". He winked and went away.

And so there we stood facing each other.

"Do you fancy our music?" I asked her.

"I do." She said bitterly.

"Do you find me that dull?" I asked her confused. I really couldn't tell why was she so distant.

"I don't find you dull. I just happened to know that boys like you are all the same." She explained staring at me. My mind stopped. What did she mean?

"Boys like me? What's wrong with boys like me?"

"Boys like you think they rock. Boys like you take advantage of girls. Boys like you aren't boys that I like to talk to. I'm sorry if I was to straightforward but now you know what to expect. What not to expect actually."She explained angrily. I felt so angry. She didn't even know what she was saying. She didn't know me.

"Well girls like you think they know everything. Girls like you are afraid. And why do you even think I was expecting something from? Girls like you aren't girls I like to talk to either. And I'm not like you said I was." I answered. I was out of my mind. How dared she?

"Well if it wasn't true you wouldn't have worried that much." She said calmly. I saw her turning her back on me and getting inside.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

THERESA'S POV

While singing happy birthday to Jodie I saw Harry looking at me. I was so upset. How could he be the opposite of what he seemed? My feelings were all mixed up. I felt attracted to him but I hated him at the same time. It was ridiculous. As everyone started to clap I left the garden and went inside. I just wanted to clear my head. That day had been hideous. I had met 1D but I wasn't happy about it. How was that even possible? I heard the front door banging and a few seconds later Harry appeared.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said all those bad things. I was an idiot." He apologized.

"Why do you bother? Just go be with your friends."

He came closer and that's how we got here.

He leaned towards me, I felt his face close to mine, our lips were about to touch when I realized there was no way I'd let that happened, after all I didn't want to be just another one, or did I? My head was a complete mess; I had no clue what to do. I guess I had never thought of him that way, or had I? What was a clear image became a blurry picture: Was I really falling for him? Well in love or not in love I realized I had to figure myself out before making a decision.

Luckily I managed to pull him away in time. He was now looking at me I could tell he was confused has his green eyes sank into mine.

"What's wrong" he asked.

"Nothing's wrong I'm just not into you…I thought you knew that!" I didn't look back as I walked away, but I could feel his deep green eyes on the back of my neck.

The street got quieter as I got farther away from Jodie's, but my thoughts didn't. I could hear all the parts of my brain screaming at me. I could only think that a million girls dreamt of the opportunity of kissing Harry Styles. So why had I just thrown it away.

Whether it had been a good or a bad call I couldn't say. All I knew was that I had to keep this to myself.

ZAYN'S POV

I found Harry frozen on Jodie´s living room. He seemed just like a statue. He wouldn't move or even talk.

"Hey mate what's wrong" I asked concerned.

"It's nothing. Just having some issues. What about you bro? Why do you look as if someone had just died? He demanded.

"Well let's just say you were right."I said

"I was right? Right about what?" He questioned looking confused.

"About girls. They are just like you said."I answered. Harry stood up like a flash and threw me a very serious look.

"Don't say that. Forget everything I told you about girls. I was wrong and I've only now realized it. Do whatever you do don't treat them like me."

"Wow. Something major happened. Who is she?"I asked interested.

"I don't like her. She just showed me that sometimes we think we know it all and in the end we now nothing." He said seriously.

"Well I guess that doesn't apply to me then." I told him sadly.

"Why what happened with Sophie. You really seemed to have much in common." He asked.

"We did. And so does her and her boyfriend."I replied

"Her boyfriend?" He questioned confused

"Yes, you know, the guy who came with them."I told him.

"Are YOU crazy? Peter is the guy they're living with. What a mess Zayn." He said.

"If so why did I see them kissing?"I demanded.

"That must have been a misunderstanding. I think you should talk to her. Sophie seemed really nice and I doubt she'd do something like that." He said.

"Thanks man I guess you're right. Really thanks a lot. If you need anything just let me know." I replied. Harry looked really bad. I was just sorry that he didn't tellme what happened if at least I could help him.

As I went back to London that evening, all I wanted was the weekend to past fast so that I could talk to Sophie on Monday.


	11. Chapter 11

THERESA'S POV

As I got in the car everyone was there already. I noticed right away that something was wrong. Marianne was all bright and shiny, but even more weird than that was that Sophie looked devastated. Kaitlin was the only who was behaving as usual. Not even I was fine. We spent the whole time in silence each one deeply immersed in their own thoughts and concerns. I knew what was in my head: Harry. The way he had talked to me and the things he said hurt but made me realize he was right. I never opened myself to anyone besides my friends I hadn't just understood that it was bad until now.

When we got home we went to our room and as the door closed Marianne started laughing and laughing as if she had heard the funniest joke ever. Me and Sophie just stared at her astonished. What was going on with that girl?

"Liam kissed me."She said still laughing.

"That's great."We said in unison. When she calmed down we all put on ours pj's and gathered in Sophie's bed.

"So, how is Zayn?" I started.

"He's ok I guess." She said unhappily.

"What happened?" Marianne demanded concerned.

"Peter did. We were talking and Peter appeared out of nowhere and just ruined the whole thing. Zayn left. I think he's mad at me. Isn't it ridiculous? I met my favorite guy and the exact same night I make him hate me. I feel so stupid. I always thought of him as just a singer, but now that I know him, I get him and I like talking to him." She said. I noticed her eyes were filling with tears.

"Peter kissed me." She said. And as she did, she started crying.

"Hey Soph, what's wrong?" I thought you were into him.

"I was but I realized he didn't like me. He just wanted to say that he had conquered another girl. I hate him and he ruined everything." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Don't say that you'll see that tomorrow everything will be better." I answered trying to comfort her.

We all went to sleep and the next morning everything was indeed better.

MARIANNE'S POV

As I woke up I realized that I had new messages.

_Good morning. It's Liam I was wondering if you, Theresa and Sophie would like to come and grab a coffee today._

I was ecstatic. I wrote him back and we arranged to meet in an hour. I woke my girls up and made them hurry up. One hour later we were heading to Starbucks. This was a record. We always arrived late everywhere and this time we wouldn't.

(E DEPOIS ELES MORRERAM TODOS MENOS O HARRY PQ A MARIANA E A SOFIA SÃO MÁS)

As we got inside we understood that Liam hadn't come alone. Zayn and Louis were there too. I looked at Theresa and she seemed just fine, but I knew that she was sad because Harry hadn't come.

ZAYN'S POV

As she entered the cafe, I stood up right away. I went towards her, grabbed her arm and took her outside. London was busy as always but that didn't seem to matter anymore. Despite all the people passing by I could only see her and her brown eyes.

"Look I really need to ask you something." I started. "Are you with Peter? I mean are you guys dating?" She was now looking at me as if she had no idea what I was talking about.

"Peter? No of course not. Why?" she asked with some anxiety.

"I saw you guys kissing yesterday and so I figured…"

"No you saw him kissing me and me slapping him, which is completely different."She answered.

"Wait you didn't want to? You slapped him?" Now I was the one who was confused.

"Sure I did" She said. "He just kissed me out of nowhere and I don't even fancy him. And worse we live together. We are like brothers now."

"Oh I'm so sorry. I just got it all wrong. I thought you were together. That's why I was so pissed."I explained.

"Why were you pissed? We had only known each other for a while." She said.

"I know but you were my stranger, not his." I answered sweetly. I noticed that she slightly blushed, which made me laugh.

"Stop laughing at me. That's not fair." She said. "why are you laughing?"

"I'm laughing because I'm happy. I'm happy here with you, stranger." I replied. She blushed even more. This time I didn't laugh.

"I'm happy too." She answered. I pulled her closer.

SOPHIE'S POV

My heart raced and my cheeks got hotter. Zayn and I were now face to face. I just kept thinking to myself that I really liked him. As he was going to kiss me, we heard a weird noise. We looked to our left, and there he was. Louis had his faced smashed into the café's window doing CHUACK CHUACK. We laughed our knickers off.

"Hey let's go somewhere else, stranger." Zayn said. Stranger, I liked it. It was sweet. I was no Zayn's stranger.

We arrived to a very big park nearby. Zayn said he really liked it because it reminded him of his grandpa. They used to spend hour there.

"I never took anyone here, just so you know." He said.

"Well I guess you have now." I replied smiling.

"No I haven't. You're not just someone. You are you. You're my stranger." And there, with the sun warming our faces, the lake nearby and no Louis to make weird noises, he kissed me. I felt happy and I forgot all my problems. I forgot about Peter and I just let myself go with it. I felt my body going numb and my mind going blank. All it mattered was him.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

MARIANNE'S POV

Theresa said she was going to the "bathroom" and so we were left alone.

"So…" he said.

"So what?" I asked wondering if he regretted something. "If you think it was a mistake…"

"No not at all. I was just afraid you thought that way." He explained Hey there's somewhere I want to take you.

"Where?" I asked

"You'll see." He grabbed my hand and took me outside. Then he gently kissed me and he started walking towards the bus stop.

"Hey wait. I have to tell Theresa where we're going." I said.

"If I were you I wouldn't worry that much about her." He replied.

"What do you mean she's my friend I can't just leave her alone in the middle of London." I answered

"Well the thing is… Zayn and Harry were talking and apparently, well you see…" he said.

"What? No I don't see anything apart from her alone in here." I said. But the it all became clear as I saw Harry arriving. "Oh my god. She'll freak out. She hates surprises."

"See I told this wasn't a good idea" Harry said. "She will hate me even more. I don't even know why I've agreed to do this. She is clearly not into me.

"Don't be so pessimist. All girls love susprises." Liam said trying to calm him down.

"Well not her" I replied.

As I said that, Theresa came out of the café and stood there incredulous.

"Guys, can anyone explain me what's going on." She said looking at Harry.

"Well the thing is" Harry started. " I feel that I was a complete idiot and I wanted to apologized. And Liam and Zayn said that they had an idea and so they explained and I agreed but they didn't know you hated surprises…" He seemed like a crazy person. He just talked talked, and talked and no one could understand what he was saying.

Suddenly Theresa started laughing and then so did him. Me and Liam left smoothly and as I looked back from across the street I saw that they weren't laughing anymore but were finally getting along. Personally I thought they made a really cute couple.

As we got into the bus I asked Liam where we were going.

"I told you it's a surprise." He answered.

I kept the whole trip trying to make him talk and the I finally had an idea.

"Ok if you don't tell me I'm going to strike." I said

"Strike on what?" he said confused."Not an eating strike I hope"

"No worse way worse? I said

"What then?" he asked

"I won't tell you. You've to figure out by yourself." I answered

"Ok babe as you wish" he replied. Then he leaned over to kiss me and I turned my face the opposite way.

"Oh no. That's not fair. Not a kissing stike." He said.

"Oh yes. A kissing strike. It's very fair." I answered.

He came closer. I felt my heart beating faster and fatser. He was now whispering on my ear.

"You can't handle a kissing strike." He said.

"We'll see." I replied.

His face was very close to mine. He came forward and kissed me. After all a kissing strike wasn't such a good idea. Has our faces came apart I noticed the bus stopping and on the other side of the window, there was the London Eye.

He saw the smile on my face, gave me a quick kiss and held my hand. I had never been so happy before.

"You're crazy" I told him.

"No I just thought you'd like this." He said.

"I do I love it. I can't believe you did this." I answered.

"You make me very happy, you know." He said.

"I do. You make me happy too." I replied.

We got inside the carriage and it started to go up and up. After a while we could see entire London from up there. As I looked at the sight, fascinated, I felt his eyes on me. I looked at him.

"The best thing about being here with you is that we don't have to deal with anyone else's problems. It's just me and you love." He said. My heart melted I loved the way he said love, it just felt real.

"You are so not like the other guys I've been with". I said.

"And you are the first girl I really like."He answered.

Well to cut a long story short we spent the next 15 minutes snogging. I guess that is what everyone would o if you were alone with the boy of your dreams. And the details are all for myself.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

SOPHIE'S POV

We were now walking down the streets of London holding hands. However our perfect moment was ruined. A couple of girls came toward us and started screaming like crazy.

"Oh my god Zayn I love you so much" they said.

I just felt like punching them. He noticed I was upset and so he quickly signed their arms and took me out of there.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want our moment to be ruined." He said.

"C'mon it's just a couple of girls it's nothing." I replied.

"I know that but you don't. Do you stranger? You were jealous." He said with a smile on his face. I could see his perfect dimples.

"No I didn't." I said not very convincingly.

"Oh yes you were. But I'd be too. If you're my stranger I'm your stranger. I get it." He replied.

"Haha, very funny." I answered.

"C'mon let's get some ice cream jealous girl." He said joking.

I felt amazing. I had everything I had ever wanted to and I had completely forgotten about Peter. Suddenly I felt his freezing lips on my cheek.

"Oh Zayn I'm covered in chocolate now."

"It's not that bad. It's just to make you sweeter."he said.

"Really funny. Really funny indeed." I grabbed my ice cream and pulled it against his nose.

"Now that wasn't necessary." Before I had time to answer he got me on his lap and started running towards a fountain.

"No Zayn. Don't you dare." I said furiously.

But it was too late. Both of us were in the middle of the fountain. Every time the water came up we got soaked.

"I hate you."I screamed while he tickled me.

He came towards.

"You don't hate me. You really like me actually. You think I rock. But I, I think you're the prettiest girl in the world. And he kissed me. Picture this: London is busy, cars are whistling, people are rushing and then there a girl in a fountain, she's kissing the boy of her dreams. Now tell me what are they? Are they mad? NO! Personally, I think they're in love.


End file.
